


The Lucky Recruits

by ambrolen



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: all wardens live au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrolen/pseuds/ambrolen
Summary: Duncan gets to all the potential wardens in time to recruit them. Currently just a one-shot story starter, but I hope to work more on it before too long





	The Lucky Recruits

Duncan began his search for recruits in Orzamar. If anyone could be convinced to join the wardens, it would be the dwarves. Brosca he recruited first. He had been watching the Provings in the hopes of finding a skilled dwarf looking for honor. Casteless Brosca was perfect, not only because of her fighting (dual wield, like Duncan), but also for how little she seemed to care for her placement in the caste system. The Grey Wardens care for no societal ranks, so she would fit in. He was happy he lingered just a bit longer after recruiting her so he could save Aeducan as well. It would be a shame to let such a fine warrior die because of the trickery of another. His only regret was how jumpy Brosca became under the constant presence of her recently former prince.

Next to Denerim, to announce his plans of recruiting mages, and maybe pick up another knight eager to prove his worth. Instead, a commotion in the alienage caught his attention. When an elven woman emerged from the noble’s house covered in blood, her kin rescued but her betrothed dead, he saw the glint in her eye of a fire that refused to burn out, and he conscripted her before the guard had a chance to take her away.

On his way to the Circle, he called on House Cousland. Their soldiers were known for their skill and bravery, but almost all had already been sent to Ostagar. Instead, young Lady Cousland caught his eye. She was disciplined and very well trained in combat. She seemed caught up in her duty, unable to imagine she could leave and joined the Wardens as much as she might like to. That night’s tragedy ripped such thoughts away. The Wardens were her new focus, and if she could get revenge in the meantime, well, that would be an added perk.

The mages proved as difficult to recruit within as he had expected. The few who were adept with combat magic were being sent to Ostagar, and trying to recruit among the rest was like pulling teeth. Mostly due to Gregoir. But as luck would have it, dramatic events seemed to follow him these past few weeks, and it only took until that night for a few mages to land them in trouble. Amell was an easy choice to conscript, even before this, but seeing Surana stand up for his friend and Amell attest to Surana’s battle magic, he was recruited as well.

On the last stretch to Ostagar, Duncan trying to hurry as this had already taken longer than he planned, he stumbled upon a Dalish clan and a rumor of strangeness within a cave. He was too late to save one of the elves who was now either dead or worse, but the other he could get to Ostagar in time for the ritual. To have gotten through the cave despite its dangers, and to already show resistance to the taint were good signs. Though the elf was reluctant to leave his clan, he was quick to view becoming a warden as his responsibility to his homeland, and surviving where his friend had not as a sign from his gods.

It was weary, for Duncan, to be around so much tragedy and strife in such little time, but more was yet to come, he was sure of it, and hopefully recruiting so many Grey Wardens had increased their chances against the oncoming horde.


End file.
